Yellow
by Gaffney06
Summary: Will Billy and Trini discover their true feelings at the winter formal?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yellow

_She's so beautiful_, Billy thought as he observed Trini from across the room. _Why can't I just tell her that? Why can't I be like them? _He looked around at the Youth Center at his other friends, all cuddled up with their respective dates: Zack had Angela, Tommy and Kimberly had each other, and Jason seemed to be seeing a different girl every week. _She probably has someone too. Why wouldn't she? I know I'm not the only one who has noticed how amazing she is. _

"Hey Billy," Trini greeted as she sat down next to him at their usual table. "Why the long face?"

"Everyone seems to be getting ready for the winter formal tomorrow night," he explained. "Everyone except me that is."

_I hate seeing him like this,_ Trini thought as she rubbed his back in sympathy. _I wish there was some way to make him feel better. _"Don't feel bad Billy. No one has asked me either." _Okay, so that's a lie, but he doesn't have to know that._

"I don't believe that for one second," Billy told her.

_Busted. _"Okay, so Gabe Nichols did ask me, but I'm not going with him."

"Why not?" Billy asked. "I thought all the girls were crazy over him."

"I got the distinct feeling that he wasn't asking me with the head on his shoulders," Trini shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" _If he did anything to hurt her…._

"He pinched my ass and told me we could have some private time after," Trini explained, still disgusted. _Pervert. Does he always ask for dates like that? _

_I'll kill him. _"What did you do?"

"I kneed him in the groin." Trini smiled. "I don't think he'll be in the mood anytime soon."

_That's my girl. _"Is that why you were in detention last week?"

"It was worth it," Trini Shrugged. "You know, you could ask someone." _Like me, ask me._

"What?" He asked, startled.

"To the dance," Trini Clarified. "You could ask someone to the dance."

"No, I Couldn't. " _Why can't I just ask her?_ "I'd end up a stammering fool trying to find the words. Besides who I want to go with would never want to go with me in the first place."

"So you already have a certain someone in mind?" Trini forced herself to smile for his benefit. She couldn't allow him to see how much it hurt her to know that he had feelings for another. "Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter," Billy shook his head. "I can't ask her. I'll probably just stay home."

"You can't just stay home."

"Watch me."

"Why don't we go together?" Trini blurted out before she could even think about what she was saying.

Billy's head shot up. _Did she really just say what I think she just said? I must have misheard. _"Trini, I…."

_Is he going to say no? Oh God, he is. I have to fix this before I ruin everything. _"We could go as friends. It wouldn't be the first time. "

Billy felt like he had been punched in the gut. _Friends? Of course she wants to go as friends. As if she would really want to go as your date. Of course, going as friends with Trini is much better than not going at all. I'll still be with the one I want to be with, even if she doesn't want to be with me the same way._ "That would work."

"Great," she smiled. "Do you want to pick me up or should I meet you there?"

"I'll pick you up. I see no need for both of us to drive." A though occurred to him.

"What's wrong?" Trini noticed his frown and looked at him with concern.

"It just occurred to me. It's a formal dance and I don't have anything formal to wear." Billy explained.

"So we'll hit up the mall and pick you up a tux. I need to pick up my gown anyways." Trini told him.

Billy's eyes grew wide. "The mall? No way. You have no idea of the horror I went through the last time I went there. I promised myself I would never go to the mall with a woman again."

Trini stifled a laugh at her friend's reluctance. _Poor boy. Kim must have done a real number on him. _"Come on Billy, it's me. I promise it will be not be anything like what happened when you went with Kimberly."

"Well," Billy considered as he took in her smiling face. _Who could say no to that? _"Alright."


End file.
